


In which Dave Strider dicks down a willing troll

by Ohg33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Interspecies Sex, M/M, No Romance, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, no real plot honestly, smut for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohg33/pseuds/Ohg33
Summary: You wake up feeling your day is going to be weird, you were right. Now you're laying next to a troll you were just bickering with.





	In which Dave Strider dicks down a willing troll

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, cool let's get it on.

Usually when you think about your first time you think about it being with some guy or girl you were really liking in the beginning and you both decided to go back to one or the other's house and get it on while your parents were away. Not everyone's first time is the same apparently. Dave knew that for a fact because he was experiencing it right now. He had found himself in-between a usually angry troll's legs, trying his hardest not to nut quick but dear God was this boy fucking wet and warm and oh so damn tight. It was like shoving his dick into the holy grail of troll vagina.

Now how did this all get started? Fuck if he really knew.  
He was just sitting on the couch, fucking around with one of Rose's books, finding words for further ironic sbahj material, cutting shit up and smashing it together to make new words. Karkat had walked by and of course this guy passed him up with a grunt, nothing unusual there. He didn't say anything to him because that was the norm in this situation unless there needed to be something said. Which in this case there wasn't.  
His day went by as usual too, nothing much to do on a meteor but fuck around with shit so that's what he did. The entirety of the time getting hurled through space was mostly sheningan after shenanigan and maybe some shitty movie in between. Though even with that being said, something felt off today for Dave. He hadn't a clue what it was either, he felt normal but he was on edge. That kinda made him well, feel weird. He never showed it but He was silently waiting for whatever bullshit would decide to reel it's ugly head and reveal the truth behind his unwanted discomfort today.  
No such thing came.  
So at the end of his usual events, he went to his room to get some sleep. Though things do go bumping in the night and in this case he heard a loud thump followed by scratching against the opposite of his wall. He didn't believe in ghosts but that did scare the absolute fucking shit out of him. Dave nearly jumped out of his bed before he realized the sound was emanating from Karkat's room. What the fuck was the guy doing? Clawing the walls to dull those talons he called nails? Dave didn't know nor would usually give a fuck if it wasn't interrupting his beauty sleep.  
He pushed himself out of bed with a bit of a grumble as he stepped out of the comfort of his own room to shove his way into Karkat's. Not even knocking on the door, as if he ever would.

"Yo dude, I don't know what sort of troll ritual sacrifice is going on in here but I'm going to need you to cut the shit and-" he nearly choked.  
He witnessed a gray boy, nails as need in the wall as his weird slimy alien dick was in his troll vagina.  
Dave wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel embarrassed for Karkat, especially on the fact the guy was thrashing to pull the red appendage out as it faught back with him to stay in. No doubt this was because Dave was suddenly here and the troll boy didn't want to continue being seen fucking himself.  
There was no way Dave was going to let Karkat live this down, no fucking sir. Though, out of respect man to man, he would leave him to finish his business, if he even would. Getting caught ruins the mood usually. He left and promptly went back to his room without a word. Though he wanted to make as many dick jokes as he suddenly had stored in his brain he wasn't going to. But goddamn he could make some dick jokes, some stuffing jokes, a good amount to probably get himself killed but it'd be worth it.  
His last words would be, "guess you can really stuff the turkey huh?"  
Beautiful.  
He was going back to sleep and he'd wake up tomorrow with a shit eating grin to send Karkat reeling with anger but able to do shit about it.  
At least that was the plan until his door creaked open. Honestly a dark room with red glowing hate filled eyes glaring down at you never ceased to make a boy piss his pants but he wasn't a boy, he was man. 

"We need to talk," Karkat's voice cut through a short silence like goddamn glass.

It was still dark, red eyes met red eyes and it was hard to see lips moving but words were ensuring, "man I'm not talking about your weird alien dick shoving itself into your alien vag, that'll be just awkward for everybody."

"And you expect me to believe if I leave you alone you're going to keep your mouth shut about this, Strider?" Karkat asked, and yeah he kinda had a point. Nothing said means free reign.

"Don't trust me with your dirty secret Karks? I'm hurt, I thought we were best bros, I was refraining from dick jokes man, I thought I could be trusted-"

"Shut up, Strider, just because you didn't say them yet doesn't mean you're not going to and don't think I don't fucking know you're going to pull some shit later and either black mail me or tell Rose," Karkat spat, interrupting Dave with a surprisingly less angry tone than he usually used.  
Maybe the troll was trying to keep from raising his voice on account these walls were thin and if you weren't careful you could unleash a whole lotta shit and gossip you didn't mean to.  
Dave took this to account and shifted a bit in his bed, turning completely to where he assumed the troll would be. It was kind of unfair, knowing he could barely see this guy and Karkat most likely could see him clear as day. Fucking nocturnal trolls.

"Alright ya caught me, what are you going to do, strangle me and dump the body man?"

"No, I propose a deal," Karkat muttered and by the sudden sound of heavy feet against carpet, Dave could tell he was getting closer.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't ring you up by your fucking neck and you don't tell anyone," Karkat said, voice rising, though still quiet almost like a whispering shout.

"Jesus fuck, it's like a limited time offer on the best goddamn product out there," Dave rebuttal with sarcasm.  
Karkat's eyes narrowed and Dave smirked, knowing the other could see it clear as day. Haha, fucking nocturnal trolls. 

"And I'll pail with you, just once, one fucking time Strider, that's it."

"Sounds like someone didn't get off."

"No thanks to you," Karkat spat.  
Dave shrugged and sat there for a moment, glancing around as if he was thinking over a tough decision. He grinned and gave a small shrug before patting the bed and speaking, "let's do it then man, ah shit but did you bring a condom? Teen pregnancy rates are going up this year, don't wanna be a statistic."

"Trolls don't get pregnant numb nuts."  
Despite the insult Dave was grinning all the way until Karkat was now hesitantly in front of him and it was easier to see holy shit he was already naked. Did the guy walk here without any clothes on? Sure their rooms were right next to each other but Goddamn dude. He stood there patiently and for a second Dave wasn't sure what he was waiting for then it dawned on him all too quickly oh shit his own clothes.  
He removed them with a bit of haste before standing and glancing down at the shorter male with a smirk.  
"Alright man, I am ready for this, like the Huns were ready to invade Rome," despite what he was saying, he was nervous. He just hadn't completely realized it. He knew a feeling was stirring up but he wasn't sure what it was until Karkat asked, "have you ever done this before?"  
Dave shifted a bit in his spot at that realization and wasn't sure if he should lie or not. He decided on the latter and chuckled nervously, "nah, have you?"

"Only to myself," Karkat replied before moving to get on his knees and continuing to speak, "but I've read a few romance novels with this shit in it. Though you're definitely not a fucking troll and your bulge is making my insides churn with disgust, I can work with this."

Dave felt a bit insulted, I mean who wouldn't after getting their dick called disgusting? He faked a mocking gasp and a "why I never sir."  
Though that just earned what he assumed was a scoff and an eye roll. It was still hard to see in the dark but he could sorta see Karkat.  
He could definitely feel a foreign hand around his shaft though, that was for sure. He nearly felt his fucking knees give in at the sudden warmth. Then came something wet and unlike anything he'd ever fucking felt in his life. He had to move to put a hand on the bedside table to keep himself up. This guy had just started licking his dick like it was some type of rare delicious candy and Dave was holding back a lot of fucking probably weird noise. Though one or two moans escaped him and he could have sworn he heard the troll either chuckle or trill.  
A mouth soon came over his head, sucking delicately and then moving downwards. He felt a tongue slowly flick against the underside of his cock and move around it as the warmth of the troll's mouth caressed and sucked him off. He was mixed between the thoughts of pulling away and making weird animal noises. Don't ask him why he thought of making animal noises, he didn't even fucking know. He was getting his dick sucked for the first time and God help him he was enjoying it to the fullest.  
He had even forgot about the pointy sharp ass teeth Karkat had until one poked him for a brief moment and Dave pretty much yanked the guy off by his hair. 

"Fuck- What the hell was that for?!" Karkat growled loudly.

"You nearly fucking poked a hole in my dick, that's what that was for, careful shark tooth," he replied, a bit of spite in his tone.  
Karkat sneered, ready to rebuttal but falling silent. He stood up, pushing Dave against the bed and crawling over him.

"Whatever, your bulge is hard, that means you're ready to pail right? Well guess, it's your turn to return a favor," the troll growled almost in a warning.  
Dave furrowed his brows but laid in his spot as he watched the troll move to position himself over the blonde's face and lower down some. Here was another experience that was new and he was probably no good in. Though he was going to try. He hooked his arms around the troll's legs, holding his thighs as he nudged him to move down a little more, Karkat complied.  
The blonde closed his eyes, slipping his tongue into the troll's nook and by the sound of it, he was doing something right so far. It was an odd taste, he wouldn't lie. Though he was sure Karkat had thought the same thing when he was sucking his dick a moment ago. He wiggled his tongue around a bit, pulling out some to lap against the troll's entrance and then suck on the lips of his nook. Karkat was starting to make that weird trilling sound again so Dave took that was an atta boy and continued what he was doing.  
Eventually a slimy wet tentacle had began to make it's appearance. Dave had glanced up to see the tip pushing out of Karkat's sheath and eventually the glistening wet member was standing at full attention (sorta). It slapped him in the face a few times (literally) and painted him like a goddamn canvas. He continued to work his tongue against the troll's nook and gently suck the fluid that began to leak out until Karkat had started to slowly rock his hips against him. He pulled his tongue out, turning his head some and tapping the other's thigh to get him off, Karkat complied. The troll moved over to sit next to Dave.  
He sat up, wiping his face of troll jizz with his bed sheet before glancing at the troll.

"You ready fucker?" Karkat questioned with a bit of a smug tone, despite his previous actions which was riding Dave's tongue like it was a Godsend.  
"Born ready Karks, now sit back and spread them legs."  
And that was it, that ended him in this situation. Balls deep in a gasping troll, trying not to come so quickly because hell they just started. He waited a moment, maybe two before a voice rose in a raspy tone, "please just fucking move." It almost sounded like a beg, it probably was.  
Dave complied with the command though, rocking his hips forward quickly and holy shit that was it. They were fucking and Dave wasn't holding anything back, no man, Karkat asked for this. The blonde was going to give him a night to remember. Gray arms wrapped around Dave and pulled him close and low trills became encoded with loud cursing.  
Karkat held the other tightly, rocking back against him, moaning all too loudly. His voice fluctuated here and there and 'fuck's were flying out of his mouth until they became lost words inbetween moaning. He tilted his head back, not giving a flying fuck that probably everyone down the hall from this room could hear him. He didn't know what the fuck Dave did but before he knew it he near tears, crying out his name like he was the savior coming back from the dead. He was close, so fucking close and his body was registering that quickly.  
He tried to hold back but that proved futile as Dave trying to tell him to keep his voice down when the blonde hit against his g-spot.  
The troll's lowerhalf spasmed as he came, nook clenching tightly around Dave's cock, releasing and clenching as genetic material flowed out of him and onto the blonde's sheets. The friction and the clenching had been enough to finally send Dave over the edge completely, he tensed, biting his bottom lip to hold back a loud howl as he came, releasing a loud groan instead when he finally let his mouth hang open.  
They sat there for a moment, panting heavily before Dave finally pulled out, causing the troll to whimper. The blonde was at a loss of words, he swallowed harshly before sliding to lay next to the troll.

"Can I-" 

"Yes you can," Dave uttered, interrupting Karkat abruntly.  
He already knew what he was going to ask and shit if he was in Karkat's shoes he'd definitely wouldn't want to move either.  
Jesus fuck- they'd have to do this again another time.


End file.
